Mare Do Well Music: Make Us Unwell!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: The Dark Pony of the Night, Mare Do Well is out hunting the musical villain Music Mull who wants to control the whole world with his mind control singing and this number is abut how he feels about Mare Do Well making him and everypony else unwell.


**Make Us Unwell!**

In the big city of Fillydelphia under the darkness of the night sky and little stars shining brightly that would make other ponies of the city and Equestria enjoying the sight as some want to stay up all night to enjoy the time with some friends while others went to bed to have a good night.

However, there are those who would use the night to their advantage for bad ponies to go causing some mischief and chaos to show everypony in who they should fear, but that's when there is also the heroes who would step in to stop them from hurting the innocents. And this city is known for having one hero who protects the lives of others and beat up the bad guys sending them to prison where they belong.

That hero is none other than Mare Do Well.

"Okay, according to the tracking device I placed on him before he escaped, Music Mull should in that building." Mare Do Well said looking at the tracking radar and at the building that's just across from the taller building she's standing on.

"Time to put an end to his Musical Terror on a high note." Mare Do Well declared and took out a grappling hook, firing the hook at another building, and swing her way to justice.

Meanwhile, inside the building Mare Do Well is headed, you can hear loud classic music like you hear in a horror film of a haunted house and there is one pony wearing a dark-purple cloak looking all mysterious while playing the large organ while there appears to be a crowd listening to the music.

Once the pony finished playing the music, he turns around revealing himself to be a young stallion. He has green fur, an orange mane and tail, and his cutie mark is green music note on a white background like a music sheet while also wearing a fancy outfit for performing at a music concert as he bows at the "audience" of tonight's performance.

This stallion is the Musical villain known as the Music Mull, he calls himself that because he was the power to mind controlled others by his singing voice, which pitch so high that it hypnotizes other ponies and has been using his musical gift for a life of crime for payback on those would bullied and made fun because of his constant singing. The reason for the "Mull" part in the name is because some of the bullies have always made fun of him, comparing his voice to a mull.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh, you're too kind!" Music Mull thanked them. Upon closer look at the audience as they are not real ponies, but just cutout carboard in the shape of ponies.

"With the satellite in my control, soon all the world will be singing my praise! And making me rich!" Music Mull smirked of his plan coming closer to reality.

"Even the four princesses of Equestria will be powerless to stop me for they shall become my four backup singers!" Music Mull proclaimed.

"And all it took was getting some heroes like those Power Ponies and some villains into "working together" for me." Music Mull added bragging on about his amazing music power, then his expression changed to worry.

"Though there is one thing that could still get in my way." Music Mull said, knowing there is one pony can still get in his way of world musical conquest.

Then a big shadow appears over the musical villain as he gasps knowing who that is.

"But to ruin your big moment, but I'm afraid the show is about to be cancelled, and you being prisons for twenty years." Mare Do Well declared as she stands in front of the light that is casting her shadow and jump down toward him.

"Mare Do Well. Always Mare Do Well. Always making villains unwell!" Music Mull slammed his front hooves on the organ that caused smokes to engulf the whole room to make his escape.

Mare Do Well soon exit the building too chasing down Music Mull riding on a music note-shaped motor bike.

_Music Mull: She always has a sidekick,_

_Some filly wonder at her call!_

Music Mull looks back to see Mare Do Well using her grappling hook to swing above the streets to catch up to him

_Her utility belt holds everything,_

_Can't find that at the mall!_

_Her stealth in the night is like a super ninja,_

_You can never tell can she'll appear behind you!_

The ponies around have fallen under Music Mull's control and are trying to stop Mare Do Well from chasing him, but she manages to escape them and continue tailing him.

_It's a good thing we've got Pony-Arkham,_

_'Cause she really make us unwell!_

Music Mull is seen driving up a hill on a path that leads to a spooky giant castle-like building known as Pony-Arkham where all the worst criminal are locked up, and they're all getting caught in his musical trace making them sing too.

_Villains: Make us unwell!_

_Make us unwell!_

_She really makes us unwell, unwell, unwell!_

_She makes us unwell!_

Back to the chase, Music Mull changed his outfit into a marching band uniform. Mare Do Well grabs on to the back of the music motor note, but it came off though she quickly rides it to chasing him on wire cables as he hopes on others.

_Music Meister: Whether dancing the Mare Do-usi,_

_Or using an array of tools,_

_She's always got the answer!_

_She makes us look like fools!_

Mare Do Well reaches out and jump to grab him, but music stallion avoids being caught and his music note flew away with him as he changed into a disco style clothing.

_She's got no superpowers,_

_She's just a flying donkey!_

_It's a good thing we've got Pony-Arkham,_

_Cause she really make us unwell!_

Music Mull flew pass some bared windows of the prison and the villains sing together again.

_Villains: Make us unwell!_

The scene changes back to Music changing into a rock punk outfit while Mare Do Well is chasing him on foot.

_Music Mull: World's Greatest Detective!_

Three villains are seen hammering and crushing rocks in sync on the front yard within the stone walls.

_Make us unwell!_

Tirek is his weaker form sitting on his prison feeling angry toward the female pony superhero.

_Tirek: Foiling every evil scheme._

Scene change to almost every villain in prison are outside together dancing with some prison lights shining on them.

_She really makes us unwell, unwell, unwell!_

Music Mull flew to the front gate of the prison with his microphone/staff that fired a musical energy blast that forces the gate to open letting out all most of the villains as they run for freedom.

_She makes us unwell!_

Queen Chrysails, the former Changling Queen is a large green glass ball that is inside her cell.

_Queen Chrysalis: Even without shark repellent..._

The Storm King is doing some weightlifting on some barbells with another fellow prisoner watching over him in case he needs help.

_The Storm King: ...She's tougher than she seems._

One of the Power Ponies, Mistress Mare-velous is outside ready to fight off the now escaped villains.

_Mistress Mare-velous: Other heroes often ask..._

Mistress Mare-velous fight them off with her strong legs and psychic lasso, but some other villains managed to catch her off guard and grabbed then soon, the other villains dog pile on her as she struggles to get free.

Zapp is flying around in the sky striking some of the villains with lightning bolts

_Zapp: Why is she always the top cat?_

However, two prisoners managed to tackle her grabbing her wings too and more villains came down on her as they force her to ground.

_Everyone: She makes us unwell, make us unwell, make us unwell!_

Now comes the big finale where Music Mull is seen dress like a Viking and the screen zooms out showing Mistress Mare-velous and Zapp singing with him, then all the other heroes including the other power ponies and Hum Dum, the Mane 6 with Spike, the three other Princesses: Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, Shining Armor, Daring Do, Discord, and the Six Pillars of Light and Stygian. All the villains: Tirek, Queen Chrysails, the Storm King, King Sombra, Grogar, Mane-iac, the Shadow Pony, Iron Will, the Diamond Dogs, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron, and even Cozy Glow are singing together with these heads being in little square boxes.

_Make us unwell!_

In a couple of seconds or so, everyone disappeared from the screen revealing Mare Do Well's symbol as a big pale light blue 'M' with blue outlines inside a purple circle. The symbol zooms in toward the screen before everything went black ending the song.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I hope you all like this one, because this was inspired by one of Batman's cartoon show, Batman: The Brave and Bold and the musical episode: Mayhem of the Music Meister! And man, that was a great episode seeing everyone literally the whole planet singing along and Batman defeating him in the end, like he always does with every villain he faced.**

**I thought about doing this since Mare Do Well is like a pony version of Batman and she's a regular pony with no wings or horn like in that episode of the MLP first season, and I thought it would be cool to have the Music Meister as a pony. My originally plan was to make a human version of this with the Dazzlings being the musical villains, but later I changed my mind thinking this would work out better as ponies.**

**Plus, Drive Us Bats! Is totally my favorite Batman music of all time!**

**KO comment, favorite, and hope you all enjoyed this Awesome story!**


End file.
